The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that convert wind energy into mechanical energy. This mechanical energy can be converted into electrical power.
As used in this application laminar flow is a type of fluid (gas or liquid) flow in which the fluid travels smoothly or in regular paths, in contrast to turbulent flow, in which the fluid undergoes irregular fluctuations and mixing. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, wind energy was adequately subjected to turbulent flow proximate rotor vanes. This resulted in a loss of system efficiency. The prior art includes: U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0175366 filed by Steinlech; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,900 issued to Baughman; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,591,170 issued to Rawls.
Baughman and Rawls both teach a rotary machine having housing that contains a cylindrical rotor where vanes are attached to the rotor. However, Baughman and Rawls uses one or more entrances configured to have many different angles of approach on the rotor. Steinlech teaches a wind turbine having a housing that contains a cylindrical rotor where vanes are attached to the rotor. However, Steinlech is configured to allow media to leave the rotor in a perpendicular direction to flow through the rotor, which is less efficient.